His Trouble Angel
by valeries26
Summary: New Version. Hillary O'Conner has no clue why they, meaning Hillary and her brother Eli, were now in Midgar. The clues she has are Sephiroth is not on his Mommy-complex, Genesis Rhapsodos is a pervert, Angeal Hewley appears to be honor bound to protect Hillary from Genesis, Eli is a Turk that hates Hillary guts,Zack is a hyperactive pup... Full Summary Inside Genesis/OC OC-centric


Hello everyone. This is the re-write of His Trouble Angel starring Hillary O'Conner and her younger brother, Eli.

Summary: Hillary O'Conner has no clue why they, meaning Hillary and her brother Eli, were now in Midgar. The clues she has are Sephiroth is not on his Mommy-complex, Genesis Rhapsodos is a peeping Tom, Angeal Hawley appears to be honor bound to protect Hillary from Genesis, Eli is a Turk that hates Hillary guts, Zack is a hyperactive puppy that won't leave her alone, and Reno is trying get into her pants. Hillary just wants to take a nap, away from the craziness of Shinra. Oh wait, Jenova wants Hillary to be her faithful, crazy, obedient daughter. Can it get any worse? Wait, don't answer that. It possible can.

Prologue

Hillary sat on the edge of the railing, lost in thought. She knew what she was doing. She knew the consequences. This was better….better than Sephiroth. It had to be her. She was the weakest link, after all in the group. She was not the strongest like Angeal, insanely powerful like Sephiroth, or the best at battle plans like Genesis or a flirt like Zack. She knew what she was.

Hillary was the worry wart, the mother hen, the sister who gives advice and now, the silence sacrifice. She smirked. Silent Sacrifice? Yeah, right. She would be _her_ obedient daughter to keep Sephiroth from going on his Mother craze.

"Mother," Hillary said. There was no one with her to answer. It started to sprinkle. She glanced over her shoulder. Voices outside the apartment reached her ears. The boys were home. "I'm ready."

The front door opened. Hillary stood. She felt her mother's power began to course through her veins, weak at first then stronger.

"Hillary," Genesis said. The red haired SOLIDER woman turned and offered her boys a grin.

"Even if the marrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return," she started then began to quote her mentor from the game. "To become the dew that quenches the land."

Genesis' mako blue eyes widen. Eli stepped forwarded.

"To spare the sands, the seas, the skies."

Sephiroth's eye narrowed. Zack cocked his head to the side. Angeal muttered, "Hillary."

"Mommy," Kadaj whimpered. Yazoo just stared at his adoptive mother. Loz's eyes filled up with tears.

"What's wrong, guys?" Tifa asked. She walked into the living room with Cloud on her heels. The duo followed the other's eyes. Tifa stared at Hillary, wide eyed. She darted forward.

"I….offer…thee," She had three more words left. She _had_ to get them out.

'_Stop quoting that insufferable poem!'_ Mother screeched from the depths of her mind. Hillary grabbed her head as Sephiroth did. Tifa reached the sliding glass door.

"This silent sacrifice," Hillary shouted. She fell backwards.

"HILLARY!"

Genesis rushed forwarded, Angeal on his heel. Sephiroth fell to his knees. Eli closed his eyes. Zack and Cloud had followed Genesis and Angeal to the railing.

"Mommy!" Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz yelled. Tifa ran over to comfort the three Sephiroth look a likes.

The voice was gone, Sephiroth realized. He felt free. He didn't like the cost. He preferred the voice in his head over Hillary's death.

"What the hell?" Cloud shouted.

"How?" Angeal wondered.

"She grew wings!" Genesis cried out.

"I want a pair," Zack breathed. Cloud, Genesis, and Angeal looked at him.

"It begins," Eli stated. Everyone turned to him. "I'm gonna back to work."

SOLIDER~SOLIDER~SOLIDER~SOLIDER~SOLIDER

I hope you like the prologue. Please review.

I have questions. I hope you will answer them.

1 –What your favorite part of the prologue? Least liked?

2-What do you think about Tifa being in the chapter?

3- What are your thoughts on Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz appearing?

4- Hillary grew wings. Is that Mary-sueish? Do you think there is something behind that?

5- Any characters OOC?

6- Does the chapter seem rushed? If so at what parts?

7- Any thoughts on Hillary taking Sephiroth's place as the villain during FFVII?


End file.
